


Giving In

by ZombieSnowWhite



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: First Kiss, High School, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 15:30:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieSnowWhite/pseuds/ZombieSnowWhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Micheal finally gives into Gavin's advances</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving In

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 2nd attempt at a fic, The first one sucked and I deleted it. . please provide feedback.

This shouldn't be happening... It's not right, i can't be wanting this...

The words played a never-ending mantra in my head as he approached from across the empty classroom. Closer, closer still, until just inches separated us. Forbidden inches that should never be crossed.

Amid the maelstrom churning in my head, his warmth reached out for me. Being near him always had this effect on me, even before I recognized my feelings for him. Before I could stop it, my lungs inhaled his evocative scent. One I could recognize anywhere, even in the most crowded places. 

"You're wrong, Gavin." the words came out under my breath. " Please don't do this to me. I Can't..... I won't."

A betraying shiver snaked down my spine, taunting that the only one in the wrong, once again, was me. 

I wanted so badly to retreat from his overwhelming presence. To hide from the truth. To go back to the safety of what had always been comfortable, but some invisible force held my legs frozen to the desk I was setting on. Holding me captive to his disarming gaze.

"Really?" He spoke and place the palm of his hand on my chest. " And this means nothing?"

I open my mouth to offer a protest, but none came. I couldn't deny the beating of my heart under his touch any more than I could deny it from myself. It was beating for him. It always had been.

" No more lies Micheal. Stop hurting yourself. You want this. You want me." He said, his voice sultry, low, and promising everything I was afraid of, and part of me knew... if i took this step, he would give me everything. Love and affection what my dreams could imagine. An end to the lonely abyss that had consumed me like a prison. A reason to go on.

The words were out before I knew what I was saying " I-I've always loved you"

Emerald-green eyes I've known since freshmen year darkened with desire. His slender hands framed my cheeks, tipping my face to his. His lips curled into a warm smile as they hovered over mine.

"it's about damn time you fessed up" Whit just his breath over my face, another shiver took me as if to remind me there was no tuning back. I knew what was coming next- a kiss, and it would change out seventeen-year-old lives forever. Nothing would be the same again. This was the end of the road of denial, and misery. Of loneliness and guilt.

But fear kept skittering across my mind like a dark shadow, all bent on forcing me to consider the cruel light of reality. What would out friends thing? What would my parents thing? Our teachers? What if I lost myself to him? Then I realized...I was already lost. 

"Just do it," I whispered. "I'm tired of hurting, tired of being alone. tired of fighting this..."

"You're not alone, Micheal." His whisper tugged at my heart and than his soft lips slammed against mine, banishing it all into oblivion. 

It had been forever since I'd been kissed, and never like this. Ferocious like a stormy sea. Possessive like a wolf staking his prey. His mouth took charge, dominating every corner of my being. Caught up in those turbulent waters, it threatened to knock me off my feet. surrendering all of myself to him, I parted my lips, his tongue entered without hesitation, and I tasted the guy I loved with all my heart for the first time. Sweetness with a trace of Red Bull. sensuous. Powerful. Innocent. Mine. He was mine. Had always been mine.

Desperate, needy, scared. I clutched blindly at him, my fingers for any and every piece of the guy who'd been under my noes all this time. How could he do this to me? Weaken me with a single touch? A taste of his mouth? Always I was supposed to be the stronger one, the one in control, but with something as simple as a kiss, he had taken over my mind.

As if he sensed my thoughts he broke the kiss long enough to say with a smile on his face, " And the earth is still spinning"

The words slid over me like warm honey, awaking parts of me that had been asleep for far to long. I'd come home, yet I'd never left. I moved closer to him, a plea for more. It didn't matter what he did to me. I needed more. I wanted more.

He sensed that as well. his palms slid from my face and smoothed down my chest, his hands trapping mine in a tight grasp. A ragged moan ripped from my throat.

He tore his mouth away, his breathing heavy. "No, not yet"

After all this he wanted to stop? "You cant just come in here, kiss me, and leave Gavin."

"I'm not leaving you, but i don't want it like this Micheal. We're in a classroom. Anyone could walk in and find us, a couple of teenage boys, making out at a school"

"No one will find out. Everyone's gone home by now..." My ravenous eyes stared through his and into his soul. "I've waited too long for you Gavin. Dreamed for I don't know how long about you kissing me, loving me, and now that we're here, i want it all. i need you. please..."

I could see in his eyes he knew i was right. this wasn't our first time. Although it was with our bodies, our souls had been making love since they first met, and although it scared me, I wanted to undress him, to feel him, to touch him.

His wordless answer was to tare away my cloths, quickly ridding me off my t-shirt and jeans, then doing the same with his. I forgot how to breath. I had seen him in nothing but his boxers before, but nothing like this. Not when we were panting and breathless, desire blazing between us like a wildfire. Not when I was the source of his need and his love. 

The unacknowledged line in the sand between us had finally been erased, and now that we stood almost naked before one another, I felt oddly liberated. As if I could do anything. A week ago I never in my life would have done it, but tonight we were undressed for each other, delighted in our desire for the forbidden touch that two young men should never share. 

Half naked and unsure of what to do, i put my arms around his slender frame and just held him close to me. He was warm and cold at the same time, and it hit me that we were both shivering, from fear or excitement i didn't know, and didn't care. Here we were, two lovers in a deserted classroom sharing our first forbidden kiss, and nothing else mattered at that moment.

"Micheal..." He whispered in my arms, so low it was barely audible, but i had heard him. "I love you..."

Nothing more happened that night, yet our lives changed forever. I know that no matter what our friends or our parents thought, no matter what the dawn brought, that together we would pull through. Our first kiss had sown me who he truly was.

My best friend.

My inspiration.

My Lover.

My soul...

And I loved him too.


End file.
